


One Too Many

by leohyuks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drinking, M/M, and as usual sanghyuk laughs at him, i have no good tags for this, i honestly just wanted overly snuggly drunk taekwoon ok i just needed it for reasons, irresponsible drinking of the elderly, srsly tho when taekwoon gets drunk he becomes the definition of 'foxy grandpa'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohyuks/pseuds/leohyuks
Summary: When Jung Taekwoon gets drunk its like he's a completely different person





	

The door shuts loudly behind Sanghyuk, his foot pushing it a little too hard but he hadn't the best control of his limbs at the moment. Taekwoon was wrapped around his body snuggly, one may say koala-like, (dare _he_ say squid-like) mumbling gibberish into his neck as Sanghyuks arms scrambled to keep hold around his torso. There was warm puffs of air against his throat. Taekwoon's black hair scratched the bottom of his chin from constantly lolling back and forth, happy little hums and giggles erupting from his lips and he left a trail of kisses across the column of skin exposed to him. Sanghyuk made an awkward attempt of a penguin shuffle to his couch, taking far too long to get there. Finally reaching his destination he attempts to drop the older man in his arms onto said couch, but Taekwoon just wouldn't let up. He whined every time Sanghyuk pushed at him, and when Sanghyuk let his arms fall around him Taekwoon just hugged tighter so that he stayed wrapped around his torso. Through sheer will power of course.

"-For gods sake," Sanghyuk grumbles, rubbing at his temple. " _Hyung_."

"Dongsaeng~" Taekwoon says in reply, and for some reason it seems to be the funniest thing in the world to him, sending him into another fit of laughter. This man was 27 years old. Sanghyuk sighs but really, he can't keep his own lips from smiling.

"Jung Taekwoon." Taekwoon falls back then, body suddenly coming into contact with the couch with a _whoomp _ when it hits. His arms wrapped around Sanghyuks shoulders bring him down as well.

"Han Sanghyuk."

Taekwoon presses their lips together in a manner so messy it could hardly be described as a kiss. More like someone just laughing against Sanghyuk lips. Sanghyuk can taste the lingering alcohol on Taekwoons tongue, a fruity concoction that he had one too many of. His hyung was very different when drunk, much more open and loud and bold. Very _very_ bold.

Taekwoon begins to murmur gibberish again, softly mouthing against Sanghyuks cheek. His voice is high and slurred, impossible to understand.

"What," Sanghyuk laughs  "are you even _saying_ right now?" His laughter causes Taekwoon to draw back. Theres a small pout on his face but it disappears when his eyes lock onto something else, which he seems to decide is much more interesting. Sanghyuk raises a brow at him.

"Why are y- _ow_!" He yelps, pushing away. Taekwoon had _bit_ him. Had bit his _nose_. " Hyung what the hell?"

But Taekwoon isn't listening, he just falls back and starts to giggle again out of control. Sanghyuk frowns.

"C-cute..." Taekwoon says in between gasps for air. "How can a nose be so _cute_?" 

Sanghyuk is unimpressed. "You really need to go to bed now."

Of course Taekwoon won't listen, instead he shakily pulls Sanghyuk onto the couch next to him, and awkwardly shuffles himself to drape his long body over Sanghyuks even longer one. It's kind of a mess how he situates himself, a cross between a baby deer learning how to walk and a terrifying jumbo spider that had its legs all over the place. In the end he does (somehow) manage to sit up, hands coming to rest on Sanghyuks shoulders and his knees bracketing Sanghyuks thighs. His bangs are getting into his eyes, and he blinks when they obstruct his vision. Sanghyuk sighs, pushing Taekwoons hair out of his face with his own hand. Taekwoon follows the movement with his gaze, grabbing Sanghyuks palm and pressing it against his cheek. He hums.

"Warm..."

"Is it now?" Sanghyuk tries to retract his hand but Taekwoon won't let up, looking at him with a sleepy smile and hooded eyes. 

"What a cute nose." Taekwoon slurs, scrunching his nose. "So squish...so much to squish its like...its like _squishy_."

"So I've been told." Sanghyuk nods at him, but the end of his sentence breaks off into a laugh. He can't help it if he's endeared. Taekwoon opens and closes his mouth, trying to get his thoughts together, but then he ends up breaking out into yet _another_ fit of giggles. "S-squish..."

Taekwoon very suddenly moves forward and presses their noses together.

" 's cute" He murmurs, rubbing their noses. "Squish squosh"

Sanghyuk shut his eyes in surprise, fending off Taekwoon rubbing his entire face against his. He really was someone else when drunk. Maybe Sanghyuk should film him. 

Taekwoon doesn't let up in his cuddle attack, and proceeds to kiss Sanghyuks nose, a pleased noise leaving his lips when its done. He seems proud of himself, at the way Sanghyuk opens his eyes and blinks at him. "Too cute Han Sanghyogi! Dangerously cute!" He declares, then falls forward into Sanghyuks chest. He seems to find this also incredibly hilarious, maybe even more hilarious than Sanghyuks nose.

"Are you done yet?" Sanghyuk asks, bringing his hands up to hold Taekwoons waist. Sanghyuk can't see his face, but he thinks he knows the answer by the way Taekwoons shoulders are still shaking. "I guess not."

"Hyogiii..." The sound of Taekwoon whining his name is muffled due to his own soft t-shirt. Sanghyuk hums in reply, urging his hyung to talk while he rubs his hand up and down Taekwoons back. "Hyogiiii hyung loves you sooo much..."

"I hope he does." Sanghyuk deadpans. "Or else this whole dating thing would be awkward." Taekwoon laughs, nodding up and down a little too much until he makes himself dizzy and has to stop.

"Ha...You're funny." He starts hitting his fist against Sanghyuks chest. "I love that about you Sanghyuk you're always so funny." He says, hitting harder.

"Thats nice hyung but please stop hurting me." That just makes Taekwoon laugh harder, fingers clutching tightly into the material of Sanghyuks shirt and face pressing into his neck. He seems to calm down a bit after that, taking deep breaths to slow his heart beat. "-Love you sooo much...."

The words come out softer this time, and instantly theres a shift in atmosphere from the way he says it. "Sanghyukkie~."

"I love you so so much Sanghyuk-ah." Taekwoon repeats, beginning to nose up and down Sanghyuks neck. He tightens his hold and starts to rub their bodies together a little. "So much that I..... would let you do _anything_ to me."

Sanghyuk snorts loudly, unable to keep it down. He can hear Taekwoon release a little _humph_ of displeasure against his skin. Obviously that wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Are you trying to get me into bed?" Sanghyuk teases, still very amused.

Taekwoon draws back and bites his lips. "Is it working?"

"You're drunk." Sanghyuk states simply, ignoring his question. Taekwoon frowns, bottom lip jutting out almost intentionally.

"And horny." Drunk Taekwoon was very different indeed.

Once again Sanghyuk ignores his words. "Wow. You are _really_ going to hate yourself in the morning."

"Sanghyuk I do not care can we just do something." Taekwoon groans.

Sanghyuk just shakes his head. "You're really really drunk." He repeats. 

Ignoring any of Taekwoons further complaints, he forces him to stand up so that they could go to the bedroom, which ends up in Sanghyuk having to potato sack carry him to actually get Taekwoon to move somewhere. At the moment he was more like a child than a hyung. (Which is...alright, Sanghyuk supposes. Since he is a boyfriend before anything.)

Taekwoon had whined the entire time, kept whining when Sanghyuk deposited him onto their mattress, complained loudly when Sanghyuk pulled his sneakers off, and made perverse comments when Sanghyuk pulled his jeans off because he knew Taekwoon would be uncomfortable falling asleep in them. In the end however, by the time Sanghyuk returns to their bedroom dressed in his own pajamas, he's asleep.

//

Sanghyuk shuts the door behind him, trying to be quieter this time. He takes a swig from his water bottle as he walks into their apartment, stopping to leave it on the counter. While he toes off his workout shoes, a loud groaning noise, similar to that of a small animal dying can be heard from their bedroom.

"Good morning sunshine!" He yells loudly from where he stood, and a moment later there comes a _thud_  and another pitiful groan. Sanghyuk grins.

The bedroom door opens and Taekwoon stumbles out, hair a mess, still wearing last nights t-shirt but with out any pants, and one sock has seemed to disappear. He squints at Sanghyuk, rubbing a hand over his face and trying to get a bearing of his surroundings.

"What day is it?" He moans, resting his head against the wall. "Oh god m-my head is pounding what the _hell_..."

"Someones grandfather went to hard on their tequila last night." Sanghyuk says. He stretches the 'la' in tequila as if to prove a point, and has on the most shit eating smile a person can muster. Taekwoon glares at him. He takes a moment to look at Sanghyuks attire.

"You going to the gym?" At Sanghyuks head shaking 'no' Taekwoons face falls. "You've just come _back_ from the gym?"

"Its 2pm babe."

Taekwoon laughs incredulously, slapping his forehead. "It's _2pm_?!" 

Sanghyuk walks towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I'm afraid you've wasted away for half you're Sunday." He tells him. "Now go shower so you stop smelling like something that should be buried in a tomb." The comment makes Taekwoon jump, face flushing and a hand flying to cover his mouth.

"It's that bad?" Taekwoon asks, behind his hand. Sanghyuk won't admit that its actually a lot worse, so he just nods.

"Don't worry hyung, " He says, pressing a quick kiss against Taekwoons forehead before shoving him in the general direction of their bathroom. "I love you anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> uh yea more self indulgent leohyuk fluff bc we need more of it in the world  
> tumblr: @leohyukprincess  
> twitter: @notvixx


End file.
